


Found You

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Other, References to Canon, References to War, Reincarnation, Reincarnation across different worlds and different times, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: And then he was Kakashi, a man who had lost all who he cared for, who had fallen into a world of those who were broken. He had fought and given up, he had won and he had lost, he was broken and repaired.Obito mouthed, “Maybe next time,” And something within him understood.





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1; Memories | Reincarnation

The first time, they were soldiers. They were on the opposite side of the war, yet they refused to kill each other. They would meet in secret, exchanging flowery words and kisses. One day, someone had seen them, brought them to the attention of the government.

They were executed.

 

The next time, they were best friends. They knew better than to show their love when in public, instead trading notes and letters that expressed just how much they loved each other.

Arranged marriages tore them apart, one last kiss given in the dead of night, tears on their cheeks and promises broken.

 

The time after that, he searched and searched and never found his lover. Instead, he died of old age, alone and bitter, longing for something he could never have.

 

Then he was a knight and his other was a prince. It was easier to hide their meetings, as the prince could easily order those who would spy to leave. They spent years meeting in secret, loving and loving and loving, but they could never truly be together.

War came and he was forced to the battlefield, never returning to his prince.

 

After that, he was the heir to a clan. He tried his best to reach their expectations, but they grew the better he got. He found solace in a traveling merchant, despite his marriage, that smiled so bright and who's eyes reminded him of home. The merchant's stay came to an end and he wondered why he had to be clan head instead of the merchants lover.

 

He was a boy who was raised in a world where you were either warriors or useless, who learned far faster than those around him, who had wisdom that none could match. As he died he watched the man of whom the blade belonged to, seeing the man's eyes go wide with horror and recognition.

He wondered if this had happened before.

 

He was a princess with hair of fire and a proficiency in the blade. He was renowned for his wit, for being able to turn the tides of war. He met a man who reminded him of sunshine, despite his dark hair, and fell for a commoner.

They never could be together.

 

And then he was Kakashi, a man who had lost all who he cared for, who had fallen into a world of those who were broken. He had fought and given up, he had won and he had lost, he was broken and repaired.

Obito mouthed, “Maybe next time,” And something within him understood.

 

The time after that, they found each other again. They were in a world where they could be together and Kakashi had smiled, pressing a kiss to Obito's knuckles. “I love you,” He was finally allowed to say.


End file.
